1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction shut off device for a cleaning apparatus.
2. Background Information
It is known to have a carpet extractor for cleaning a surface such as a carpet in which cleaning solution is dispensed to the surface and substantially simultaneously extracted along with the dirt on the surface into a recovery tank in a continuous operation. Such carpet extractors can be in the form of an upright configuration in which a handle is pivotally connected to a base portion for moving the base portion along the cleaning surface. Often, a suction motor is fluidly connected to the outlet opening of the recovery tank and located downstream from the recovery tank. For ease of removal and other advantages, it is desireable to removably mount the recovery tank to the handle. Yet, when the handle is pivoted down to a very low, nearly horizontal position, the extracted cleaning solution in the recovery tank has a tendency to enter the outlet opening and flow to the suction motor, possibly damaging it.
Hence, it is at least one object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning apparatus that overcomes the above-mentioned problem, yet still provides good cleaning performance.